Poison Lips
by ForgottenFallacy
Summary: When Jill is cursed by the Witch Princess, a certain thief reaches out to help her. Soon Jill must find treasures, dispel the curse, and unlock the most important secret of all: Who her mother is. SkyexJill
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is my second Harvest Moon fanfiction. Yay! Anyway, flames, reviews, and constructive criticism are all welcome. By the way, sorry if Skye may seem a little out of character._

_On with the story!_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Jill's POV_

I was just a baby back then. So innocent, so small and nice. I had barely started to take my first breaths of air, had barely taken my first look at the world. I hadn't done anything to deserve this. I had just begun my life, and was already cursed. That Witch Princess cursed me because of some argument my mother had with her. What the argument was about, I didn't know. Who my mother is... I don't know. But was it really so great of a fight that the Witch Princess would curse an innocent baby?

I know about a little of my past now. The Witch Princess had come to me today and told me about the curse she had put on me. I had begged her to dispel the curse, but she wouldn't. Apparently she was still mad at my mother. How she was _still_ mad, I had no idea. I was still crying at the moment, amazingly. I thought I would have run out of tears by now. I was starting to wonder if unlimited tears were a part of the curse too. Just another thing that could add to my misery.

A small tap on the window echoed in my small house. I unwillingly glanced up from my tear-stained pillow, immediately knowing whom it was. And it was the last person I wanted to see right now. I dragged myself to my feet, opening the window. Cold night air blasted me in the face, sending chills down the length of me.

"Hehe. Good evening, Jill." A smooth voice sauntered through the night. I turned, my amethyst eyes locking with sea green ones. His pale face and soft features were dazzling in the moonlight, and his eyes sparkled in a mysterious way. His smile was radiant; he was quite a sight. He studied my face for a moment, worry filling his face. "What is the matter? Are you okay? Jill..." He gently wiped away a tear that started to fall from my eyes. I felt stupid for showing him my tear-stained face. I could be too easily manipulated...

"I'm fine, Skye." I looked away from him.

"Clearly you are not. May I come in?" He asked.

I closed the window and walked over to the door, opening it. Skye stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Now, what is wrong?" He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. His hand was so warm...

That's when I lost my self-control. I hugged Skye, burying my face in his chest, starting to sob. He seemed a little surprised at my sudden breakdown, but started rubbing my back lightly, humming a small tune. A very soothing tune. My sobs turned into little hiccups after a few minutes. I glanced up at Skye. Bad idea. Our eyes connected. He leaned in closer to me. I so desperately wanted to kiss him. His soft lips seemed very inviting. But then I remembered the curse. I pushed him away from me, walking away to sit on my bed.

Skye sighed, walking over to sit next to me. "Jill, what is the matter?"

I looked over at him. "Sorry about your shirt." I muttered, noticing his black shirt was now wet with tears. "And..." I paused, looking down at the floor. "Sorry about... pushing you away. I want to kiss you, I really do. But... I can't."

Skye said nothing. Apparently he wanted me to explain.

"I was cursed... when I was a baby. The Witch Princess was the one who put the curse on me, because of some fight she had with my mother many years ago. But the curse... I guess you could say the curse gave me poison lips. If any guy kisses me, they die of a sickness the very next day." I felt tears come to my eyes again. "So you see, I really do like you. I just don't want to see you die."

"Jill..." Skye put an arm around me, leaning his head against mine. "I'm so sorry. I never knew that I was putting you through so much." We sat in silence for a while. "So this Witch Princess was the one who did this to you." I nodded. "Hm." He seemed to think about something for quite a while. I felt my eyelids grow heavier by the second.

Skye looked down at me and smiled. "You need rest." He murmured, gently standing up and laying me on my bed.

"Don't leave," I said distantly.

"I won't. I'll stay here until you fall asleep, okay?" I nodded, closing my eyes. I heard him grab the wooden chair in the corner of the room and set it next to my bed.

If I didn't have a curse, I would have a pretty good life. But until I find some way to get the Witch Princess to dispel it, I would live each day in misery. At least it wasn't all bad, with Skye around...

* * *

_Skye's POV_

* * *

I watched Jill as she slept peacefully. A few strands of her beautiful brown hair fell delicately over her closed eyes, and her expression was tranquil and cute. She was like an angel; there wasn't any doubt about that. I felt honored to have met her. I knew I did not deserve her heart, for I am a mere thief. But that's what I like about her. She does not judge people by what they do for a living. She accepts everyone with open arms and a warm smile. Such a caring nature should not have to be punished with a curse. She has nothing to repent for, and yet she has to deal with this horrid curse.

Then something came to me. The Witch Princess. I've known her for quite a while. Surely if Jill couldn't convince her to dispel the curse, I could. I stood up and walked to the door. If I could get the Witch Princess to take the curse off, Jill wouldn't have to be in so much pain anymore. I glanced back at Jill's angelic face before quietly opening the door and tiptoeing out into the night.

I knew exactly where the Witch Princess lived, so it took barely any time at all to find her. I stood looking at the gold mansion for a moment, dumbstruck. So many treasures awaited me in there. But thievery would have to wait until another day. I walked over to the small shed next to it, knocking on the door.

"What? Who is it? I'm very busy." A harsh feminine voice barked from inside.

"It is Skye. May I come in?"

"Hmph. Whoever heard of a thief that _asks_ to come in? Whatever, just get inside."

"Even though I _am_ a thief, I'm a gentleman as well." I stepped into the shed, glancing around. The place was pretty much the same way it was the last time I came here. Cobwebs clung to every corner of the room. A large bookshelf that took up the whole northern wall was filled with many complicated books and diagrams of something. An enormous black cauldron was in the middle of the room, some strange purple gas emanating from it. The Witch Princess was standing in front of it, stirring with a massive wooden spoon. I was starting to wonder what was in there. The more I thought about what it could be, the less I wanted to know, and the more I wanted to throw up.

"Well, you've got me there. You know your manners." She murmured, not looking away from her work. "So why are you here?"

"I have come to ask something. The curse you put on Jill when she was born… I demand you get rid of it."

"Oh yeah? And why should I?" She turned to me, a twinkle of suspicion in her eyes. "Oh, I get it. You like her, huh?"

"I won't hide my feelings. Yes, I do." I confirmed. The Witch Princess shook her head.

"Young minds, always so clouded by emotions. It's a shame. Still, I won't take it off her."

"And why ever not?" I asked, irritated.

"Maybe I'll tell you later." She grumbled, turning back to her work. She didn't pick the spoon back up, though. She seemed to ponder something for a while. I waited patiently for her to say something. "Fine. Since you seem so desperate, I'll get rid of the curse." I smiled. _"But,"_ she continued, turning to me again. My smile faded. Wonderful. She wanted something in return. "Jill has to prove she is worthy enough to be forgiven. I need a few things for my next potion. They are all here in this town, and all she has to do is find them. If they belong to someone, she needs to steal them. I will give her clues to where they are. She cannot be caught by anyone when trying to get the items, and you can't help her get them. You can help decipher the clue, but that's it. If she brings all the items to me, I will dispel the curse. But," She grinned maliciously. "If she fails, not only will she have the curse on her forever, but she will watch you die." I blinked. What? "That's right," The Witch Princess smiled evilly. "If she fails, I will kill you. Now, do we have a deal?"

I didn't hesitate for a second. "I agree to the terms."

"What? _Really?"_ The Witch Princess murmured, amazed. She scoffed and turned back to her cauldron, picking up the spoon. "Hm. You'll put your own life on the line just so she can be free. I'll never understand you humans with your emotions."

I walked back outside into the cold night air. I couldn't wait to see how Jill would react. She had a chance to get rid of the curse. Surely she would be ecstatic. With a small smile, I walked through the night, anticipating the morning. Tomorrow, the trial would begin.

* * *

_Hm, a pretty interesting predicament. I wonder how this'll turn out?_


	2. Flower of the Blue

_Ah, I'm _really_ sorry for not updating in such a long time! Well, enjoy everyone. _

_(For the people who want chapter 12 in my other Harvest Moon story, expect it soon!)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. But I do own the clue given. :)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Two_**

_Jill's POV_

"Yes!" I screamed, punching the air in triumph and jumping around excitedly. Skye had just told me as I came home from work that the Witch Princess would get rid of the curse. I could finally be free of it, and not worry about anything like this anymore. I could finally be with Skye… the poor guy, wanting me by his side and wanting to know what kissing me felt like, but never having a chance to without endangering his life. It must be tough for him.

"But…" Skye tried to continue his sentence for the third time, a small crease of irritation on his forehead. I could tell my hyperness was very annoying. Heck, it even was to me a little. I calmed down, immediately becoming worried about what he would say next. There always has to be more to it, huh? "She'll only dispel it if you can bring her ingredients for her next potion. They are all in town, but I am not allowed to help you find it. She is going to send us a clue. I can help you figure out what it means if needed, but that is it."

I blinked. Why did he have a guilty look on his face? My expression had completely fallen. I sat back down on my bed. I had to do what, again? "Well, when is she sending the clue?"

Skye shook his head. I sighed. So he didn't know. What if she had been joking all along…? All of this excitement would be for nothing. And Skye…

"Why does she hate me so…?" I asked Skye, staring into his sea-green eyes with sadness. He adverted his eyes from me to the floor and shook his head.

I glanced around my house. The silence was very awkward. Something wasn't right, though. I stood, looking in confusion in the direction of the phone. There was a small piece of paper under it that I didn't remember being there before.

Skye glanced up. "What is it?" He asked, his gaze following mine to the paper. "What is that?" He wondered aloud as I stood up and walked over to it.

I shook my head and picked it up, unfolded it, and gasped. "The clue…" I blinked, looking over at Skye in bewilderment. He stood, walking briskly over to me. I took a breath as I started to read aloud.

_"The flower of the blue_

_Will bar the way to the flower."_

I blinked, rereading what I had just said over and over again. What? That didn't make any sense at all! I glanced over at Skye. He looked at me blankly and shrugged his shoulders. Apparently he didn't know at the moment either. Great. Just great.

"Um… Let's see…" I started. I didn't even know where to start, though. There were so many questions going through my head that I didn't know which one to answer first. "The flower of the blue is… no… The way to the flower is… wait… How is it that the flower can bar the way to itself? Or is it another flower it is protecting…" I felt a sharp pain in my head as I started to get a headache. This was so confusing.

"Maybe…" Skye started, sitting back down on my bed. "There is one flower protecting another."

"Gah, who knows? For all we know the flower of the blue is a half-person half-flower and the way to the flower we're trying to get to is over a freaking rainbow!" I tossed my hands up in the air with a huge agitated sigh.

Skye smiled and shook his head at my suggestion. "You know, maybe you are on to something, Jill."

"What?" I just suggested something that seemed pretty impossible, and now all of a sudden it's possible?

"Well, sort of. What I mean is, what if the flower of the blue is a person?"

"In that case, who would it be?" I watched as Skye shrugged his shoulders again. "The flower of the blue will bar the way to the flower… the flower of the blue will bar… the blue will bar… Blue Bar!" I shouted in realization. "Muffy! That's right, she had told me a few days ago she had just bought a really pretty flower out of town. She keeps it behind the counter. But…" I trailed off. I didn't want to steal that from her just for my benefit.

"Then let's go." Skye stood again, walking towards the door.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't help." I pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I can't escort you." He smiled, stepping out into the warm night air. I followed reluctantly. A hollow feeling welled up in my chest.

"Stealing just for my own benefit…" I murmured under my breath. Skye glanced down at me in concern.

"Don't feel so bad about it, Jill. What's the pain of losing a flower that will wilt in a few week's time than the pain of a _lifetime_ of not knowing love?" Skye always had a way of making me feel better. His logic did make quite a bit of sense, also.

We stopped at the door of the Blue Bar. I glanced over to Skye, his sea-green eyes looking kindly into my own eyes. He looked away, a small bit of color rushing into his cheeks. "Well, good luck." He muttered.

I nodded, and with that, opened the door and stepped into the bar.

Immediately smells of alcohol filled my nose. I glanced over at the counter. A few people were still in the bar, but I payed no attention to that. My gaze locked onto the flower behind the counter. It was in a small brown pot just behind Muffy. It was a yellow lily, its bright petals giving a welcoming look to anyone who glanced at it.

"Oh, hello Jill." Muffy smiled over at me. "What brings you here?"

"Um, I came in for a drink or two." I walked over to the counter, sitting down on the bar stool near the end.

"The usual?"

"Yeah." I started to think as Muffy walked away. How was I going to take the flower without getting caught?

An idea popped into my mind as Muffy walked back with my drink. I thanked her and took a sip. I reached into a side pocket of my rucksack when nobody was really paying any attention to me, hoping I still had one. My hand brushed against the cold and smooth surface of a small pebble. I took it out and glanced over at the people in the bar. Griffin was telling a story, and everyone seemed to be very interested. I inconspicuously threw the pebble at the door that led to the bedrooms, creating a distinct sound.

Muffy glanced up and over at the door. "What in the world?" She leaned over to Griffin. "I'll be right back. I have to go check something." She murmured, then left with irritation as he was too busy telling his story to hear. She opened the door to the bedrooms and walked in. I slipped off of my barstool, my eyes fixed on the door. Silently I crouched, walking forward towards the flower. I picked up the pot carefully, walked back to my stool, stuffed the pot into my rucksack, and hopped back up onto the stool. I quickly glanced over at Griffin, who didn't seem to have noticed me. Nobody seemed to, actually.

I picked up my drink again and took another sip as Muffy walked back into the room. "Odd…" She mumbled, walking back behind the counter and glancing over at Griffin.

I stayed at the bar for a little while longer to avoid suspicion. She'd find out soon enough, and I did not want to be at the top of the suspect list. Thankfully she didn't seem to realize the flower was missing. I finished my drink, paid, and left.

Skye was still outside. He looked up at me anxiously as I stepped out.

I smiled triumphantly. "Got it." I patted my rucksack.

"Great." Skye smiled back at me. A few moments passed. It was just him staring at me and vice versa. Very awkward. I didn't dare look up, for fear of looking into his eyes and not being able to look away consumed me. I felt his warm hand touch my cheek lightly.

"Jill, shouldn't you go home now?" He asked me quietly. I nodded, turning away from him and starting to walk home. All of a sudden his hand clasped over mine. I looked to the side to see him smiling down at me. "Do you not want an escort? I don't approve of beautiful maidens walking alone at night."

"An escort from a thief?" I questioned, laughing a little. "Quite strange, but I'm not going to pass up your offer."

As we arrived at my house, I paused to unlock the door. I reached into my house, flipping on the light switch and walked in. One mission completed for the day. I looked back at Skye, walked up to him, and hugged him gently. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Skye nodded, reluctantly letting me go. With a small wave, he disappeared into the night.

I sighed as I got ready to go to sleep. How many more times would I have to steal before I could be forgiven? I reached into my bag and set the flower onto the table. How many more times would I have to push Skye away? I had no answer to any of my questions. Just a hope that things were going to be okay.

* * *

_And... that's it for chapter two. Hmm... I wonder what the next task will be..._


End file.
